Eric Cartman
|origin = South Park |occupation = Student at South Park Elementary Owner of Cartmanland (formerly) Law-enforcement official (briefly) "Superhero"/Vigilante crimefighter (briefly) YouTuber (briefly) |skills = |hobby = Watching TV and playing videogames. Eating junk food, especially KFC. Insulting, harassing and ostracizing people, especially ethnic and racial minorities. Teasing Stan Marsh's love for Wendy Testaburger. Hating on Kyle Broflovski and all Jews. Causing as much trouble in the least amount of time as possible. Bullying and otherwise manipulating Leopold "Butters" Stotch. Making Wendy feel chagrined and marginalized. |goals = Make his life better in every way he wants (basic; ongoing) Depends on the episode |crimes = |type of villain = Psychopathic Kid}} Eric Theodore Cartman, more commonly known by his surname Cartman is the overall main antagonist and villain-protagonist of the highly-popular Comedy Central animated adult sitcom South Park. He is an 8-to-10 year-old boy who lives in the fictional American town of South Park, Colorado. He has been the longtime archenemy of Stanley "Stan" Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick and Leopold "Butters" Stotch; despite hanging out with them none have truly considered him a friend. He is also the rival of Stan's sometimes-girlfriend and love interest Wendy Testaburger, later becoming the abusive (ex-)boyfriend of Heidi Turner. He is nothing but fat, racist, evil, manipulative and sociopathic, constantly spreading hate speeches and bullying as well as deceiving and using others (especially Kyle and Butters) to achieve his own goals. Despite being the main antagonist of the series he is sometimes an antihero. He is voiced by South Park co-creator Trey Parker who played Kim Jong-il in Team America: World Police and Balthazar Bratt in Despicable Me 3 by Universal Pictures. Biography Cartman has an intense rivalry with Kyle (one of his archenemies) due to his constant scheming and disrespect for other cultures - the rivalry has intensified over the course of the series and the struggle between Kyle and Cartman can be seen in some ways as a struggle between good and evil in later episodes. Also, no matter how much Kyle keeps telling Cartman the truth he refuses to believe the young Jew. Cartman is shown to be delusional which makes him believe he is awesome and better than anyone but he is too ignorant and arrogant to see his true sociopathic nature. He has always been in denial about the fact he is really overweight and disliked by nearly everyone in town (especially Kyle and the other kids). However, he is truthful that he loved being racist (making fun of other Jews, ripping on African-Americans and not caring if he was rude, etc.). It is also shown that he worshipped in "Pinkeye". Cartman is often portrayed as very immature and quite cowardly, being reduced to tears once or twice with a passive hit from Kyle - however, despite this he also shows remarkable knowledge when he wanted to, sometimes verging on the role of a knowledgeable and master manipulator as he manages to gather large crowds to his will via impressive speeches and charisma. Cartman's plans vary from story to story but are often small-scale and petty such as cheating someone out of money or obtaining a new toy/gadget - though he also has grander plans, some of which have verged on world domination though he always fails to achieve his goals (with one notable exception). Some of his more evil plans usually revolve around committing murder (or genocide) which usually happens. Cartman is mostly portrayed as a spoiled brat who will do anything to get what he wants. Denying Cartman of his goal is a dangerous game as he easily develops obsessions over such things and can be extremely vindictive when feeling wronged and if sufficiently annoyed he gains a psychopathic glee in destroying his perceived enemies. Despite this Cartman has no qualms about whining, begging and manipulating people as well and has a foul temper that explodes at any moment. The cause of Cartman's seemingly endless list of flaws seems to be a product of his environment, having been given everything from an early age he comes to expect such treatment and his lazy, selfish behavior is often rewarded rather than punished by his unassuming mother Liane Cartman - who normally seems all but incapable of disciplining her demonic child regardless of the abuse she receives. Unlike the other central characters (Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Butters) Cartman does not seem to actually learn from his mistakes and thus continues to do things that often backfire and blames everyone except himself for the results. Another recurring theme in the series is Cartman seen doing something good or selfless and it almost always turns out to be a coverup for some selfish plan - the effort put into these master plans shows that Cartman is not as stupid as he acts but are usually doomed to failure due to the actions of others (especially Kyle) or other factors. Personality Despite being one of the main characters on the show and arguably the most popular and mascot Cartman is arrogant, sociopathic, foul-mouthed (the most foul-mouthed character in the show's fictional universe), argumentative, spoiled, greedy and openly prejudices against anyone not a heterosexual Caucasian male. Cartman usually does and says despicable things for fun or a higher self-serving purpose such as theft, lying, slander, even torture and murder. He once calmly said the pain and suffering of others amused him, seemingly not realizing this is a bad thing. On occasions he embraces the negative side of life such as willingly and knowingly being an emotional monger for petty and avaricious reasons. He is constantly making nasty remarks at the expense of any individuals with foreign heritage or blood and flatly thought females are automatically inferior to males in everything. He also stereotypes every possible race and religion (both positively and negatively) without hesitation or shame. Due to the messed-up nature of South Park his stereotyping more or less turns out right. Possibly due to being spoiled rotten by his single mother Cartman has a ridiculously excessive condition of a superiority complex. He knows in his heart of hearts that he is a cruel, overindulged obese beast of a child but it seems no human-discovered method makes him realize it. He constantly denies being fat except when he used his weight to abuse the rights of mobility scooter riders and never seemed to know that just about everyone hates him (no matter how obviously they spell it out for him). Cartman's ego also makes up preposterous and nonsensical alternatives to things that happens so he always sees himself as an awesome hero everyone loves. This causes him to think he is indeed humble and everyone who challenges this are the ones with ego problems. There are more episodes that focus on Cartman than any other character but he is never presented as a hero in these cases (at least not a hero with nothing to repent for). When an episode focuses on Cartman it is usually because he has or is about to have done something terrible for personal gain and other characters attempt to stop him or resolve it. Even when fighting for what is right he goes about it in a morally-dubious way. Though Cartman seems stupid academically this could just be a lack of regard for academics. He has demonstrated exceptional cunning and intelligence for his age in all other situations. He seems to know how to speak Spanish and German and understands enough about economics, politics and religion to manipulate them with little effort. Cartman is also a powerful leader and has easily rallied his classmates and even large groups of adults to follow him in missions. Despite seeming to be rather lazy in most cases, Cartman has demonstrated a great passion for method acting. When he thought he was of Native American and then African American heritage, he flawlessly took on the stereotype of both cultures adopting their mannerisms, attires and gestures perfectly. He also shows this talent whilst temporarily acting as a police officer, Adolf Hitler, a mentally-handicapped child, a Christian Rock musician and Gandalf the Grey Wizard among many others. Cartman has the uncanny habits of sneaking into people's houses at night and spontaneously bursting into song to express his deepest feelings. His racism has stemmed from an obsessive paranoia that all other ethnic groups are equally xenophobic towards the Caucasian race and will attempt an uprising as revenge for years of oppression. Another interesting note about Cartman is him being one of the town's few residents with a Southern accent. Due to this he mispronounced several words in the first few seasons: Mum as "Myem" or "Meeeem", guys as "Geyz", hey as simply "I" or "A", here as "Myah" or "Nyah" and most words that end in "-ity" as "-itah". A prime example of the final one is Cartman's famous catchphrase "Respect my authoritah!". Cartman's sanity is a thing of question too. In addition to obviously being a near-psychotic child Cartman has split personalities. This is demonstrated when he was doing the voices of his stuffed animals, making them all compliment him immensely but then having one of them insult him. He also thought his hand puppet Mitch Conner was another person entirely. Despite doing Conner's voice he seemed oblivious to the fact it was just his hand. There were instances when Cartman's long-suppressed ethical senses manage to surface such as: *When he redeemed for a few hours at the end of "Tsst", *made up for everything he had done wrong in "The Death of Eric Cartman" (though for self-serving reasons), *attempted to help the other boys stop everyone from playing "the brown noise" in "Word Wide Recorder Concert" *and saved Terrance and Phillip from execution and single-handedly fought Saddam Hussein, surprisingly saving the world in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. While being simply tendentious and nasty in the earlier seasons, Cartman had gotten considerably worse as the show has progressed but occasionally became more laid-back and then went right back to being a villain throughout episodes. Cartman also can not seem to make up his mind if he liked Stan, Kyle and Kenny or not as he was always saying he hates them, sometimes even singing about it but occasionally said he loved them and was always hanging out with them. In addition he usually seems horrified when Kenny dies though later takes advantage of it. It is important to note, however, that these instances were before Season 5 (and Cartman's infamous sociopathic breakthrough with Scott Tenorman) and he had since then attempted to both kill his friends and remain indifferent to their well-being overall. Antagonistic Roles In early seasons Cartman was introduced as an antihero of the show but after "Scott Tenorman Must Die" became more of a protagonist villain. However, later seasons have shown him constantly switching from a main villain back to an antihero. He served as the main antagonist in "Cartoon Wars" and "Coon and Friends" and one of two main antagonists in "#REHASH" and "#HappyHolograms" (along with the Record Producer) and Season 21 (alongside Mr. Garrison). He's also the Bigger Bad in South Park: The Fractured But Whole since he created Mitch Connor in the first place. Criminal Record Cartman is notable for having a very large criminal record and Moral Event Horizon. Although he has committed many atrocities he has only been arrested six times. Cartman's criminal record includes but remains not limited to: *'Assorted Murder & Manslaughter': In "Butt Out" Cartman stabbed Rob Reiner, essentially killing him. This could be considered self-defense; Reiner had been trying to lynch him by gathering a mob. However, Reiner appeared in a later episode proving he did not actually die. When he flashbacked to 1776 in "I'm a Little Bit Country" he brutally murdered a messenger boy with a log, although this was in his imagination and therefore not a real crime. He was also responsible for the murder of Mr. and Mrs. Tenorman in "Scott Tenorman Must Die" and many others in "Poor and Stupid". He shot and killed two members of the Chinese mafia in "Wing" but that was also in self-defense. He murdered dozens of people while they were zombies which was unnecessary as all he had to do was kill Kenny. He also electrocuted several Mexicans to death with a taser after soaking them in water in "The Last of the Meheecans". He accidentally bashed Kenny's skull in "Timmy 2000" with a frying pan while trying to hit a bug on his face. Though it was the 's side-effects and a hallucination he did not mean to legitimately murder Kenny. When he tried to kill Timmy's turkey with a stage light it accidentally killed Kenny instead due to him rigging the wrong one. He attempted to kill Kyle and later Kenny and Stan in "Toilet Paper" using a wiffle bat, not comprehending the stupidity of the plan. He also attempted to use a firearm on the President of FOX in "Cartoon Wars Part II" without realizing his gun was not loaded. In "Tsst" he conspired to kill his own mother because he felt oppressed after she hired the Dog Whisperer Caesar Milan to deal with Cartman's behavior. He attempted to murder Butters in "The Last of the Meheecans" to prevent him from crossing the U.S-Mexican border. He also killed (with the aid of the mighty Cthulhu, of course). In "Scott Tenorman Must Die", he intentionally set up Scott's parents to be murdered. He conspired with Kenny to have murdered in "The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs" resulting in her getting shot. He has tried multiple times to convince others to kill Kyle. In "Coon 2: Hindsight", "Mysterion Rises" and "Coon vs. Coon & Friends", although Cartman does not directly murder anyone he does manipulate Cthulhu into murdering hundreds of people he personally deems evil which included Hippies, Jews, the people of San Francisco and Justin Bieber. In "Funnybot" Cartman used his language skills by talking Germans into killing Kyle but this attempt failed. In "Tsst" he kidnapped a fellow student named Billy Turner and forced him to play a Jigsaw-esque game by handcuffing his ankle to the school flagpole. Cartman secretly spiked Billy's lunch milk with and said it would kill him unless he sawed off his own leg and got the antidote. *'Prostitution': After Kyle caused him to have a severe concussion and amnesia in "Cow Days" he began to think he was a Vietnamese prostitute named Ming Lee and it was implied he prostituted himself to . He did this in "Chickenlover" and "Freak Strike" but did not have sex with anyone and pretended to be a prostitute. *'Vandalism': He mentioned in "The Death of Eric Cartman" that he broke a man's fence without telling him about it. He also destroyed most of the stuff in Butters' room with a baseball bat in the same episode. He did this in "AWESOM-O" when he messed up the entire Stotch house trying to find a videotape Butters had. He tp'd a house in "Toilet Paper" and "The Ring" and since Butters was put in jail for it Cartman was instead praised for being honest. **'Graverobbing': in "Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery" Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny unearthed Kyle's dead grandma from a cemetery and planned to use it to scare the living daylights out of a couple of 6th-graders. This brought up false rumors about some of the people in South Park having sex with corpses and brought local pirate-ghost hysteria to a whole new level. *'Enforced Suicide': In "T.M.I." Cartman was put in an anger-management group and while there used his iPhone to send a series of text messages to the wife of the doctor trying to get a reaction out of him. These text messages placed the doctor's wife in a very bad position because Cartman was forcing her to commit suicide which she did. It is unknown how he got the phone number of the doctor as he required it to make a text. He banished Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Timmy, Clyde Donovan and Token Black to a "dark oblivion" in "Coon vs. Coon & Friends" after which Kenny was forced to get himself impaled on a spike under a cliff in order to die and respawn allowing him to save his friends. He did this in "Bass to Mouth" when he tricked Jenny Simon into eating a cupcake Cartman secretly spiked with a strong laxative. He caused Jenny to crap her pants in class and as a result she attempted suicide. The suicide failed and she survived but in the process suffered a fractured pelvis and had to be taken to the hospital. He even did it before when he caused one student to crap his pants so much he needed new clothes from his mother, therefore exposing him to the Eavesdropper website and making him think about suicide. A year before "Bass to Mouth" Cartman caused the first incident of a student crapping their pants and made a hazing ritual out of it causing the kid to kill himself. *'Animal Abuse': In various episodes he abuses Mr. Kitty whenever the cat attempted to get some of his food. In addition it was noted in "Douche and Turd" that Cartman broke Kenny's pet cat's leg. *'Attempted Genocide': In "The Passion of the Jew" he tries to exterminate the Jews and in "Ginger Kids" tried to get people to wipe out the Gingers. When he becomes one he instead plans to kill all non-Gingers, not wanting to live out his whole life as a minority. In "Coon 2: Hindsight", "Mysterion Rises" and "Coon vs. Coon and Friends" Cartman and Cthulhu attempt to wipe out Jews by attacking synagogues. *'Enforced Cannibalism': In "Scott Tenorman Must Die" Cartman tricks a farmer into killing Scott's parents. Then Cartman takes the corpses and grinds them up into chili so he could serve it to Scott in the Chili Con Carne Festival. Cartman does so and therefore tricks Scott into cannibalism. In "A Ladder to Heaven" Cartman mistook Kenny's ashes for chocolate milk mix and drank him, eventually becoming possessed by his soul. *'Assault and Battery': Done several times, although many of these are not crimes but in fact just fighting with friends. He beats up Jimmy when he isn't expecting it and considering he's handicapped it could be a crime. In "The Coon" he also attacks a man and woman with the metal claws on his hands, scratching the man's face up and causing the woman to run away in terror (he thought the woman was being raped). In "Coon 2: Hindsight" he brutally assaults Mint-Berry Crunch and Mosquito with his claws for absolutely no reason at all. Cartman does this again in "Mysterion Rises" when he beats up a little girl in an airport after she asked him what Mint-Berry Crunch was like. He attacks Pip and Token with a rock causing to have their arms broken which is mild assault but Cartman gets arrested for a hate crime instead. *'Smuggling': He became the leader of a fried chicken cartel in "Medicinal Fried Chicken". However, this does not count as a crime because KFC was not really illegalized and had some of the restaurants shut down. *'Drug Possession:': In "Crack Baby Athletic Association" Cartman gave some crack to the babies that were diagnosed with fetal cocaine syndrome and videotaped them playing with the bag of crack, putting it on the Internet. He also gave crack to a woman who was addicted to cocaine and pregnant with a child. The crack he possessed may have come from his mother and she was seen smoking it after having sex with two men in "Jakovasaurus". *'Theft/Obstruction of Criminal Investigation': Cartman stole the dead bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Tenorman from a crime scene while Officer Barbrady was investigating. It is also mentioned in "About Last Night..." when Cartman stole everyone's televisions while they were out getting drunk on the streets. *'Armed Robbery': in "Two Days Before the Day After Tomorrow", Cartman gets Kyle into a stickup. Cartman was pointing a gun at Kyle and demanded that Kyle give his "Jew Gold" to Cartman. Kyle gives Cartman a bag of rocks first and then presumably threw another fake bag into the fire. in "Go God Go Part 2" He robs two kids of their Prank Time Phone with a laser gun which was presumably expensive. *'Violation of Firearm Laws & Use of a Deadly Weapon': The Glock pistol Cartman carries is almost certainly illegal and unregistered. Although it is never explained where he obtained the gun he likely did during the events of "Wing" (it was the same gun he used to fight off the Chinese triads during said episode). He constantly uses it to threaten people such as Kyle and the President of FOX. He also stole a taser from his mom to defend himself from an older Trent Boyett after he was released from juvenile hall in "Pre-School". *'Arson': These were accidental and unintentional because in "Pre-School" Cartman and the boys tricked a younger Trent into starting a fire which the boys believed they were able to put out with their own urine but were unable to. In "Butt Out" Cartman and the boys were smoking outside school and threw their cigarettes away to avoid being caught by school counselor Mr. Mackey but they landed near the school and accidentally set it on fire. He did it again in "1%" but committed this arson in his very own room. He was told to grow up so he ended up dividing his personality into all of his stuffed animals and getting rid of the stuffed animals through brutal and weird ways. He did not mean to set his own room on fire and might've been sleepwalking when he did it. *'Hate Crimes': He bashed Token's head with a rock in "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000" although he was later proven not to have done this to Token for racial reasons and therefore was released from jail almost immediately after his arrest, but it still counts as a mild case of assault. However, his attempts against Jews, Hippies, Gingers and non-Gingers (while he thought he was one) may count as his motivations were specifically because of them being members of this group. During his actions with Cthulhu against them and the people of San Francisco during the events of "Coon 2: Hindsight", "Mysterion Rises" and "Coon vs. Coon & Friends", Cartman along with Cthulhu performed numerous terrorist actions against assorted groups, cities and individuals which could also be considered hate crimes. *'Kidnapping & False Imprisonment': He locked Butters in a bomb shelter for three days in "Casa Bonita" and kidnapped 63 hippies, trapping them in his basement in "Die Hippie, Die". He held the Hakeems prisoner in "The Snuke" (though this was government-sanctioned) and took Butters from the mental hospital without permission from officials in "The Death of Eric Cartman". *'Unlicensed Surgery': In "Jared Has Aides" he, Stan and Kyle performed unlicensed liposuction on Butters with a hose in order to get him thinner in hopes of getting money from a weight loss scam. They even framed Butters by simply running away and hiding causing yet another grounding for Butters from his parents. *'Assorted Terrorism': Cartman admitted to this when he trying to get Family Guy pulled through threats from Islamic bombers and threatening the FOX President with a handgun. He formed an anti-Chinese organization with Butters in "The China Problem" and held an entire building of hostages at gunpoint with Butters wounding two police officers and a civilian with badly-aimed gunshots. His attempt to split up the U.S. through manipulating a drunken army of southerners to plunder towns and march on D.C. might count although this was not for political reasons so much as it was for making Stan and Kyle his slaves. In "The Coon" he tried to bomb a hospital to lure out Mysterion by planting dynamite in it. He managed to set the explosives but ditched the plot and decided helping Mysterion would be more preferable. In "Coon 2: Hindsight", "Mysterion Rises" and "Coon vs. Coon and Friends" Cartman along with Cthulhu performed numerous terrorist actions against assorted groups, cities and individuals. He also participated with his anger-management classmates and Stan's father Randy Marsh in "T.M.I." in terrorizing a Fed-Ex building and threatened to not release the hostages until their demands were met. Most recently Cartman caused numerous plane crashes to happen in "World War Zimmerman". In "Tonsil Trouble" Cartman snuck into Kyle's room, drew -contaminated blood from himself and squirted it into Kyle's mouth giving him HIV as well. This was terrorism because Cartman intentionally made someone critically and terminally ill in order to satisfy a desire for revenge. The motive for this was Kyle laughing in disbelief after hearing that his archnemesis received a deadly virus which would kill him within less than a decade. Cartman thought he was being insensitive and shared the virus so he would not be laughed at anymore. *'War Crimes': The Drunken Southern Civil War army he led was seen looting, pillaging, attacking civilians and burning down buildings. It was also implied by Cartman at one point his troops raped women (when offering Kenny a spot he said "Join me, and you shall have many plunders and women!" although he did not specifically reference rape). He also employed at least two other child soldiers which were Kenny and Butters. *'Violation and Obstruction of the Pure Food and Drug Act': In "Ass Burgers" Cartman pretended he had and by placing multiple hamburgers in his butt. He gave one to Kyle who liked the burgers a lot. Cartman then started a hamburger business in which he placed multiple hamburgers up his butt to give them the taste Kyle loved. He was later found out about this and his business was forced to shut down. This violates the Pure Food and Drug Act because Cartman put hamburgers up his butt and the sold them to customers. Since the burgers were up his butt, they were contaminated and might had some bacteria and E Coli in them, which is known to make people very sick. Some of the kids who ate the burgers might have gotten sick and some customers might have died from E coli. He does this again thrice in "Bass to Mouth" when he spiked laxatives into several cupcakes and tricked several students into eating them. He even does this in the same episode when he made the school faculty spike laxatives and horseradish into pizza in order to make the entire school crap their pants. He also did this to Mr. Mackey in the hallway and made him crap his pants and fart his whole body across the hallway. *'Piracy': In "Fatbeard" he and his friends assembled several groups of Somalian pirates to plunder ships in increasingly aggressive ways until they were all shot by American snipers. This crime was ignored by the government because they thought Cartman and his friends were hostages due to their skin colors. *'Breaking and Entering': In "Tonsil Trouble" and "Mecha-Streisand" he broke into Kyle's room. The purpose was to steal one of the three triangles of Zinthar and give Kyle HIV. He broke into the veal ranch in "Fun with Veal". Cartman also broke into several houses in "About Last Night..." to steal everybody's televisions. *'Credit Fraud and Identity Theft': In "Fatbeard" Cartman steals his mother's credit card and uses it to buy plane tickets to Cairo for himself, Clyde, Butters, Kevin and Kyle's adoptive Canadian brother Ike Broflovski. *'Embezzlement': In "Probably" Cartman starts his own church after he and the kids catch Father Maxi having sex in the church confessional with Clyde's aunt. Cartman made every kid in South Park into evangelists and asked for their money to be sent to charity. In reality he took full advantage of them because he spent it all on himself. *'Underage & Hit-and-Run Driving': In "Poor and Stupid" he hijacked a racecar and ran over several spectators and pit crew members culminating in the deaths of eleven people. He later repeated this, going off the racetrack and into a trailer campsite presumably killing many more. In addition he ran over on purpose after she was eliminated. *'Resisting Arrest': In "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000" Cartman escapes from custody after being found guilty of committing a presumed hate crime. Cartman bribes Kenny to drive him to Mexico in his battery-operated kiddie car and therefore puts the police on a wild goose chase with it ending near the U.S.-Mexico border. He does this in "Casa Bonita" when Kyle's mother Sheila Broflovski and the other boys found out he locked Butters in a bomb shelter, therefore scaring all of South Park just so Cartman could go to Casa Bonita for Kyle's 9th birthday. When Sheila said the police were on their way to arrest Cartman for Butters' kidnapping he ran into the restaurant and tried to avoid the police while enjoying what Casa Bonita had to offer in the process. The chase ends after Cartman tries one last ditch effort to resist arrest by jumping off a 20-foot waterfall only to get cornered. *'Child Abuse': In "Crack Baby Athletic Association" Cartman made some babies diagnosed with fetal cocaine syndrome play a game of basketball with a bag of cocaine and videotaped it. This counts as child abuse because Cartman was making a profit out of this and did not give the babies any credit which counts as slave labor. *'Shoplifting': In "Poor and Stupid" Cartman goes to a local grocery store with Butters in hopes of finding Vagisil there. While in the store, Butters forgets to bring money with him to buy the Vagisil because Cartman did not tell him to. Cartman then decides to ingest multiple Vagisil products in the store and then leaves without paying for the Vagisil. *'Blackmailing, Framing & Submitting False Evidence': In "Dances With Smurfs" Cartman used the lie he made about Wendy killing the Smurfs as the key plot device for his movie. He then used the movie to frame Wendy by poorly dressing up as her and doing the same thing he claimed that Wendy did. Not only did he provide a sneak peak for all of the students of South Park Elementary to see on his morning show, but he also released it on DVD and Blu-Ray to stores all across America. This lawbreaking led to the creation of the James Cameron movie Avatar. In "Coon 2: Hindsight", Cartman (a.k.a. The Coon) tries to blackmail Captain Hindsight in order to have him join the superhero team. He also framed Trent Boyett twice in "Pre-School" for arson and the assault of a teacher in order to get out of trouble and avoid his wrath for 5 years. He also commits blackmail in "The Passion of the Jew" when he pressured Kyle into seeing Passion of the Christ and told him to have the Jews apologize for the death of Jesus. However, this kind of blackmail was emotional blackmail because Cartman did not threaten Kyle with extortion or with a videotape or photos. Another example of his blackmailing is shown in "Cancelled" when Joozians were caught having weird alien sex (sucking each others' jagons while high on alien drugs) in front of him and the other boys. Kenny takes a picture of them doing this and Cartman takes advantage of this by using it as blackmail. However, this crime may not count because Cartman broke this law in another planet and was doing this in order to save Earth from being destroyed. Unfortunately, Cartman may be held accountable for this in the Intergalactic Justice system because he broke this law on another planet and may be an example of extradition. However, Cartman got his memory erased and could not remember anything about this at all. Also, in "Cartman's Incredible Gift" some people who had supernatural powers accused Cartman and his false ability of being a fraud and sued him. In order to avoid the lawsuit Cartman intentionally framed this group of people for the murder of Veronica Crabtree and it caused the group to get arrested with one of their members killed by police. He even framed his mother in "The Poor Kid" after finding out his family had the second-lowest income in South Park. He engineered a plan to get into a foster home by creating a meth lab in his backyard and framing his mom for it therefore getting her arrested. The police found out about this later and arrested Cartman as well, placing him in jail for two months. In "The Red Badge of Gayness" the Drunken Southern Civil War army demands the Confederate States of America to be a separate country and almost achieved this through blackmailing President by threatening to release a bluff video of him with . *'Torture:' In "The Snuke" he used farts to torture the Hakeem family. However, this does not count as actual torture because Cartman does not use any weapons but rather his own gas to annoy and provoke the Hakeem Family. What Cartman did to the Hakeem family was actually government-sponsored and therefore not branded into his criminal record. Unfortunately, in "Tsst" Cartman kidnapped a student named Billy Turner and forced him to play a Jigsaw game. Cartman secretly spiked poison into Billy's lunch milk and handcuffed him to a school flagpole. Then Cartman forced Billy to torture himself by cutting off his own leg in order to get the antidote. In "Ginger Cow" he made Kyle torture himself by cutting all his hair and farting in Kyle's face while forcing him to enjoy it because he threatened to make the Christians, Muslims and Jews disband their mutual peace. He eventually gets both ends of the deal as he lied about having a huge penis to both keep his self-respect and allow peace to wrongfully be destroyed. *'Fraud & Plagiarism': In "Christian Rock Hard" he replaces "Baby" in love songs with "Jesus", which was plagiarism and fraudulent as his short-lived band Faith Plus One was technically not Christian Rock. He also pretends to be mentally disabled twice in "Le Petit Tourette" and "Up the Down Steroid". He also does this in "Freak Strike" when Cartman decides to go on Maury Povich's show and pretend to be an out of control teenage prostitute for the sole purpose of obtaining a valuable prize after Butters unintentionally scammed him out of one by appearing on the same show with fake testicles attached to his chin as a practical joke by the boys. He stole many voter ballots from the election in "Obama Wins". *'Rape': In "Cartman Sucks" he (technically) gave Butters a blowjob without his knowledge and put Butters' penis in his mouth. *'Forceful Confinement': During the events of "Coon 2: Hindsight", "Mysterion Rises" and "Coon vs. Coon & Friends" he (as The Coon) forced Butters to stay in a small jail cell in his basement. He also locked away 63 hippies there in "Die Hippie, Die". *'Contempt of Court': In "Sexual Harassment Panda" he sued Stan for dexual harassment and took full advantage in court. However, in this crime Cartman was being used by Kyle's father Gerald Broflovski so he could make money by telling Cartman to sue South Park Elementary too. *'Vigilantism': Due to Cartman's attempts at crimefighting and violent methods of dealing with crime in "The Coon" he was technically in violation of laws regarding vigilante actions. However, due to his constant ineffectual attempts this was overlooked by the South Park authorities. *'Slander': In "HUMANCENTiPAD" Cartman declared not only in general, but on national TV that his own mother "F***** him" because she refused to let him have an iPad. While speaking figuratively the audience and Dr. Phil assumed him to mean it literally. In a slightly less liable manner Cartman slandered Wendy in "Dances With Smurfs", accusing her of being a slut, embezzling money from the school, performing genocide on the Smurfs and numerous other atrocities but escaped legal liability by adding "allegedly" at the end. He also did this in "The Snuke" when he told the CIA the Hakeem family were a group of terrorists. However, this lie served a good purpose because Cartman ended up stopping the British from invading America. *'Hitchhiking': In "Imaginationland" Cartman hitchhiked to Washington, D.C. to get Kyle to suck his balls but in Colorado hitchhikers face up to 2 years in prison. Cartman's Redemption *Although rarely, Cartman sometimes becomes aware of his evil deeds, if it was self-redemption in the episode "The Death of Eric Cartman" where he thought he had died and had left on earth like a lost soul because of his wrongdoings he made every effort to do good, more specifically it suggests in his song: "Make It Right". However, he only did it because he thought that if he didn't do it he wouldn't go to the afterlife and he did not mean to apologize to them and wasn't sorry at all. *Incredibly, Cartman has become much more sympathetic and light in his wickedness in the 16th season, particularly in the episode "Jewpacabra" where his hatred of Jews seems to have been completely removed, and eventually ('''albeit apparently)' converts to Judaism for the rest episode until "I Should Have Never Gone Ziplining" when he unintentionally blamed Kyle for killing Kenny which he dies from boredom and herpes and rest of the ziplining trip, unintentionally or likely re-converting back to Roman Catholicism for unknown reasons after the events of the episode. **He originally disclaimed he was not fat but snapped in "Raising the Bar" when he rethinks and told Kyle he would spend his life in a scooter before leaving him; instead of weight loss he wanted a scooter to make fun of Kyle and everyone else who was not fat. The Coon '''The Coon' is the superhero (or rather supervillain) alter-ego of himself. He first appeared in the self-titled episode. He was also the leader of Coon and Friends in "Coon 2: Hindsight" but was kicked out because he kept beating up innocents and blackmailing other heroes; they ironically chose to keep the group's name despite his absence. The Coon eventually went to the evil side when he formed an alliance with Cthulhu in "Mysterion Rises". He embarked on a killing spree with Cthulhu, eventually making him level San Francisco. In "Coon vs. Coon and Friends" he continued on his killing spree making Cthulhu destroy the Burning Man festival, slaughter Justin Bieber and most of his fans and banish his friends to the City of R'Lyeh. However, Cthulhu was eventually defeated when Mint-Berry Crunch used his superpowers to seal him back into his own dimension. The Coon is made powerless and captured by the new Coon and Friends who put him in the same cell with Professor Chaos (Butters). "Coon" was in itself a racist term, Cartman's raccoon-themed costume aside. In video-games ''South Park: Tenorman's Revenge'' Cartman is given a more heroic role then he has in the show in Tenorman's Revenge. Instead of being a villain Cartman is one of the four main protagonists and helps the boys get their hard drive back. Besides making occasional nasty comments Cartman is much more tame in this game. ''South Park: Stick of Truth'' In the beginning Cartman is more of an anti-villain by helping the New Kid join the game and recruit him into the Kingdom of Kupa Keep. You need to recruit the goths for Cartman. If you pick Kyle, Cartman's army will invade the school and if you attack Cartman you fight him. He tries to knock you out with his fire farts. ''South Park: The Fractured but Whole'' Cartman serves as a supporting protagonist as he led Coon and Friends against their rival superhero team Freedom Pals to make their own superhero franchise. His alter-ego Mitch Conner served as the main antagonist as he was the one behind all the crimes in town. Trivia *Cartman parodied the character Tony Montana in the 1983 film Scarface, the first time in a play imitating him and the second in "Medicinal Fried Chicken". *Cartman has been shown to go to great lengths to get revenge on people who did relatively minor things. An example is in "Tsst" where Cartman made a kid saw off his own leg and get him sent to the hospital just because the kid called him chubby. Despite this, he never does something like this on any of his friends despite the fact they have called him much worse names than "chubby". He also has never arranged a gambit to get Wendy's parents killed like he did Tenorman's parents despite the fact that what Wendy did to Cartman was worse than what Scott did. Why he has not done these things yet is not yet known although it is shown that Wendy can occasionally outsmart Cartman and turn his schemes against him. Cartman may not have sought extreme revenge on Wendy due to his feelings for her; it is shown he likes Wendy in "Chef Goes Nanners". He sends a fake police report to a psychiatrist's wife who then commits suicide; it can be assumed he knew she would do so as he is a master of manipulation. *Cartman saved Kyle for the sole reason of picking on him and have something to do in "Smug Alert!" despite his apparent desire to get rid of Kyle. *"1%" marked the first time he possibly made an advance in psychological health as he killed all of his stuffed animals who he gave voices and personalities to the point that one even insulted him in an earlier episode, severing a dangerous psychological attachment to his stuffed toys even if it was through a delusional episode. **If Cartman has split personalities then he had at least five: Clyde Frog, Peter Panda, Muscleman Marc, Wumpletumpkins and Polly Prissypants. If Mitch/ was included he would still have one left. *In a scene removed from a season he knocked out Token to probably settle old accounts. * Cartman along with his own namesake theme park Cartmanland from the titular Season 5 episode shared similarities with King Bowser (with World Bowser and Bowser Land) from Super Mario Bros. and Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (with Eggmanland and Robotnikland) from Sonic the Hedgehog. External Links * . * . Navigation de:Eric Cartman Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sitcom villains Category:Kids Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:On & Off Category:Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Opportunists Category:Mascots Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed Category:Perverts Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Social Darwinists Category:Vandals Category:Genocidal Category:Blackmailers Category:Thief Category:Torturer Category:Evil Creator Category:Vengeful Category:Supremacists Category:Abusers Category:Leader Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Incriminators Category:Charismatic Category:Hypocrites Category:Archenemy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Self-Aware Category:Envious Category:Revived Category:Misogynists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Burglars Category:Con Artists Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Weaklings Category:Graverobbers Category:Cheater Category:Extravagant Category:Extortionists Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighter Category:Mutilators Category:Successful Category:Saboteurs Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Strategic Category:Propagandists Category:Fanatics Category:Nemesis Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Misanthropes Category:Heretics Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Anarchist Category:Oppressors Category:The Heavy Category:Jingoist Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Brutes Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Addicts Category:Forgers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Ensemble Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Stalkers Category:Mastermind Category:Siblings Category:Rivals Category:Disciplinarians Category:Paranoid Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Totalitarians Category:Game Bosses Category:Outcast Category:Titular Category:Elitist Category:Betrayed Category:Suicidal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Rapists Category:Remorseful Category:Insecure Category:Slaver Category:Smugglers Category:Muses Category:Polluters Category:Malefactors Category:Dimwits Category:Mutated Category:Cannibals